Blaine Thinks Too Much
by DevDaron
Summary: It's their first kiss, they both know it's about to happen, and when they lean in; Blaine just stops and thinks, of all things. Then they may just get a bit carried away. Klaine. One-shot.


6

**Title:**Blaine Thinks Too Much

**Author:** devdaron

**Rating:** M – idk?

**Word Count:** 1947 words

**Summary:** It's their first kiss, they both know it's about to happen, and when they lean in; Blaine just stops and thinks, of all things. Then they may just get a bit carried away. Klaine. One-shot.

**Warnings:** first kiss, erections, awkwardness.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Glee, or Fox, or Kurt, or Blaine. Thank God, or I would have ruined the entire show a long time ago!

**A/N:** Inspired by this whole "Blaine is shorter than Kurt" business. Also, just so you know, I don't own a computer so I ended up typing this at the library. God, I blushed like crazy. Awkwardness ftw. Lmao, and as a former hp fandom fan, I almost wrote Blaise instead of Blaine a few times. I'm pretty sure I caught them all, but I have no beta so I'mjustsaying, just in case :]

For some reason, there was just something about Blaine that made him seem tall. Maybe it was the whole confidence thing which didn't really make sense because Kurt was plenty confident. Maybe it was because his shoulders were broader? It was so strange how Kurt could seem so small compared to Blaine in stature, yet is that one inch taller. Anyway, Blaine didn't know.

This had never really been a problem for Blaine, even after all those months of them knowing each other. It wasn't like the height difference was all that significant – maybe an inch or so – it was not like Kurt had to look down at him all the time.

It wasn't until they were standing toe to toe, and Kurt's eyes were closed did the difference become more obvious. Because, for some reason, as they were about to kiss, Kurt tilted his head up, the slightest bit and, for a moment, Blaine absurdly thought that Kurt wanted to kiss his nose. After a second of standing there dumbly, Blaine realized his mistake and he blushed fiercely. His face was on fire.

Size didn't matter, and Kurt wasn't a girl (thank god), but Blaine still wished he was taller. It was just that, when Blaine had fantasized about this moment, he kind of wanted to be that Knight in Shining armor who would just whisk Kurt into his arms before swooping down in a romantic kiss. Blaine was used to being the taller one in a relationship. This was – this was different. It put him on equal footing, literally, and that kind of left Blaine feel like he was stumbling.

Blaine almost let Kurt kiss his nose – just because it would have been charmingly adorable, but he suspected it would probably have just embarrassed Kurt. Kurt got like that sometimes, just so embarrassed over small mistakes. Not to mention it was their first kiss and Kurt would want it to be romantic and perfect – not at all awkward and embarrassing like they usually are.

This _was_ kind of awkward and embarrassing, though, but Blaine didn't want Kurt to know that. So Blaine rose up onto his toes so they could be more level. Blaine gazed at him. He took note of Kurt's thick lashes and the freckles on his nose. The whole nose kissing business was really sticking in Blaine's mind and he had the insane urge to kiss Kurt's nose – but that wasn't what Kurt was expecting so that'd be weird.

Then Kurt would look at him all hurt and disappointed and confused like he kind of was now. Blaine blushed and realized that he had been caught staring, and thinking of all things.

Kurt furrowed his brow, and averted his eyes, starting to pull away, "Uh…"

Blaine surged forward to grab Kurt hand, "Wait! I'm sorry -" and he lost his balance on his toes a little. Kurt's hands shot out to grab at his hips to help steady him.

"Sorry" "Sorry" they both murmured, embarrassed. Both of their faces were pink.

Kurt jerked his hands away.

"Sorry," he said again. "I just thought -" He cleared his throat, and ducked his head.

"No, no -" Blaine stammered out, his hands still on Kurt's shoulders where they had ended up when he tripped. "I _was_ – I'm just – nervous. I guess."

Kurt looked up at him through his lashes. Blaine licked his lips, his mouth suddenly dry. He could do this. It was not as embarrassing as it seems. Vaguely, Blaine realized that he was still on his toes and he kind of wanted to lean back and stop, but he didn't want to draw attention to the fact that he had gone up on his toes in the first place. And if he moved, he felt like the moment would be ruined. It was best to just ignore it.

Blaine stared at his hands on Kurt's shoulders. He could do this. Blaine slid his one of his hands up from Kurt's shoulder to the back of his neck, his eyes following the movement. Kurt swallowed and tilted his head up. Blaine watched Kurt's adam's apple bob and he felt breathless.

Blaine's eyes slid up to Kurt's lips, which were parted in a silent "o." Blaine licked his lips again. Kurt did the same. The sight of Kurt's pink tongue sliding out and leaving Kurt's mouth all shiny and moist was almost like it was in slow motion. The sight did funny things to Blaine's chest, it made his breath hitch, it made the blood rush and pound in his ears, and worse – in other areas down south.

Blaine jerked his eyes away and up – feeling like his face will permanently be as red as a tomato. The look in Kurt's eyes didn't help. Kurt looked as nervous as Blaine felt, and something else – something heavy lidded and with wider pupils, and definitely looking at Blaine's lips.

God, Kurt made Blaine feel like this was his own first kiss all over again. Blaine hoped that his palms weren't too sweaty and gross on Kurt's neck.

They kind of moved in at the same times, which surprised them both into hesitating.

"Um," Kurt said. Kurt's face became more red and flushed and adorable.

Holy shit, Blaine needed to get control over himself. This was Kurt's real first kiss. Blaine was the more experienced one (kind of), he wasn't supposed to get nervous. He was supposed to swoop in and make this the most romantic and perfect kiss for Kurt that Kurt would forget those other two ever even happened. He was supposed to take control, not make this awkward as hell. He's going to do it, he'll take a deep breath, and he's going to-

Blaine tipped forward, a bit more on his toes, tilting his head. He used the hand on Kurt's neck to guide him forward. He heard Kurt's breath hitch. He stared into Kurt's eyes as they drew closer until they began to blur. He caught the way Kurt's eyes widened, he watched as Kurt watched their lips draw closer, he saw Kurt's eyes slide closed, and he could feel the heat of Kurt's cheeks.

Their lips brushed against each other – just barely touching. Maybe a hair apart. Blaine closed his eyes and relished in the feel of Kurt's lips. They were soft. Blaine wished that his own lips weren't so chapped and he wished that he had the forethought years ago to have made it a habit to apply lip balm so he wouldn't have to worry about how they must feel rough against Kurt's who did have that habit.

Kurt's breath shuddered against Blaine's lips, and Blaine shifted. He brushed his bottom lip against Kurt's, slowly and softly. His stubble rubbed against Kurt's chin. Kurt's grip on Blaine's hips tightened as Kurt released a slow and shaky breath.

Something stirred in Blaine's chest, and in his pants as he kissed Kurt's bottom lip, sucking it into his mouth. Kurt's breath hitched and he shifted forward, pulling their bodies together. Blaine gasped and lost his balance on his toes. He tipped back and Kurt's hand came up to Blaine's neck to pull him forward until their lips mashed together. Blaine slid his hand down Kurt's chest, down his torso, down his stomach, and wrapped his finger around one of the belt loops of Kurt's pants. Blaine spread his legs for better balance and jerked Kurt's hips into his.

Kurt whimpered and opened his mouth in a small pant and Blaine surged forward. Blaine's tongue darted out to lick Kurt's lips and his teeth and his mouth. Kurt pressed forward too and kissed with fervor – messy and sloppy and gasping into Blaine's mouth. Blaine didn't mind – in face, he didn't even notice; he was too busy making weird needy noises of his own and kissing back just as feverishly.

Something was poking painfully into Blaine's leg which kind of brought Blaine's attention to his own erection straining in his jeans, that had been straining in his jeans for a while now, and how he had kind of been pressing and jerking (rutting) against Kurt. Blaine groaned. The friction was delicious and tight and painful and – so inappropriate, Blaine realized with a jerk.

"Kurt," Blaine gasped. They should pull away. They should stop. He should stop because it wasn't right, it was too fast.

But Kurt was pushing against him and it was so distracting. Kurt slid his hand from Blaine's hip to his lower back. His fingers were spread wide and felt like they were burning through Blaine's blazer. Kurt pushed their hips into each other and groaned into Blaine's mouth.

Blaine tilted his head back, and groaned low. He gasped out again, more insistent, "Kurt."

Their hips were jerking and Blaine could feel his orgasm building. He was vaguely amazed that it had held off as long as it had. Or at least he would have been, if he could think through the haze of arousal. He tried to find words, but they gurgled in his throat and came out as "Guh."

Blaine swallowed and tried to think of something, anything else other than the feel of the friction, the building pleasure, and Kurt's cock pressed up against his thigh. Kurt whimpered.

Blaine furrowed his brow, his mouth opening "Ah," and he tried to concentrate.

"Kurt," Blaine groaned. "Ah! K-Kurt, we have to – have to -"

Blaine felt breathless and couldn't think of the words he was trying to say.

"Blaine," Kurt whimpered.

Oh god. Oh god. It was too fast. Too fast.

"Kurt," Blaine whined urgently. His pleasure was rising.

Okay, they seriously had to stop now. Blaine squeezed his eyes shut, and with what felt like a great heave, he forced himself to tilt back onto his heels. They both stumbled, and broke apart. Kurt whimpered at the loss.

"Kurt, we have to stop," Blaine panted and tried to blink away his arousal. Kurt blinked back at him, panting, heavy lidded, and dazed – his lips swollen and moist and red. Blaine couldn't breathe. "I-Its-"

"Too fast," Kurt breathed, catching on. He squeezed his eyes shut and tilted their foreheads together. "Yeah, okay – just -"

Blaine closed his eyes too, and they stood there for a moment trying to get their breathing under control. His erection was still straining painfully against his inseam , but everything was slowing down now.

The room was quiet, except for their panting.

Kurt took a deep breath, then sighed and giggled softly.

Blaine smiled. "What's so funny?"

"It's just," Kurt laughed and glanced up at Blaine mischievously, his eyes crinkling at the corners with his wide smile, "I didn't realize that you were shorter than me."

Blaine huffed a laugh and they smiled together for a long time, not moving. Blaine didn't think he would ever _stop_ smiling.

"Alright," Blaine said, breaking the silence.

He straightened up and tried to straighten the creases in his Dalton uniform. Kurt looked at him with a tilt of his head and softened eyes. He reached up to brush a curl out of Blaine's face. Blaine blushed and smiled, and slid his hands over Kurt's blazer and fixed Kurt's tie.

Then, Blaine reached down. He took Kurt's hand in his and squeezed it softly. This time was different than all those other times they held hands. Blaine could see it in the way Kurt was looking at him now. His smile widened and he looked a bit shy. Blaine just continued smiling, he felt like he was glowing, and he didn't want to look away.

Blaine cleared his throat and grinned again. "Alright, let's go to Warbler practice."

6


End file.
